


Let's get it over with

by greyelfsworld



Series: Stucky peanut fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyelfsworld/pseuds/greyelfsworld
Summary: You shouldn't let 'situations' go unattended.





	Let's get it over with

"I'm alright" Steve said like it's not his most used lie.

"I'm right here and I can see you are not" Bucky replied with no expectation of Steve changing the mind. Bucky is many things but not a miracle worker. 

Of course Steve said "It's going to go away"

"I didn't say it wouldn't. I just don't want you to walk around with it" why would Bucky waste words? He always questions that but end up doing it anyway . Old habit. 

" Nobody is going to see" 

"Well somebody is gonna see you are walking funny. But that's not the point." Bucky walked faster and stepped in front of Steve."you are uncomfortable"

Steve stopped and visibility prepared a speech about sacrifice and bravery but some of Buckys intense stare seemed to seep in. Steve tried to mumble something like 'why would you care?' but since he already knows it's because of love and affection and all things Bucky has for him, he jutted the chin out and said "OK let's get this done with"

"we are in a middle of a corridor" Bucky motioned Steve to a corner. He absolutely doesn't plan to answer Steve's "I thought you were in a hurry" 

" won't take a second.! alright don't shout" Bucky said kneeling down. 

"When do I ever shout? " Steve dared asking like he doesn't shout all the time until someone else shouts at him to shut up. "you know this is the least of all I've had "

Bucky wanted to give a witty answer but he could not hold back a smirk seeing up at the look of Steve's face. It wasn't a face of someone who is alright. But Bucky didn't even feel bad about making fun. 

"If it's so funny you should also go and stub your... SHIT!!! 

" Hold on a sec".Bucky said as he applied pressure to the toe he just pulled the broken nail out of. 

May be some ice cream on the way home would be a good idea. 


End file.
